The present invention relates to vehicle warning light assemblies such as taillights, head lights, brake lights, turn signal lights, dash lights, side marker lights, interior dome and courtesy lights and reverse lights. More particularly, the present invention relates to a conversion kit which allows one to easily replace the standard incandescent bulbs currently used in such vehicle warning light assemblies with a light-emitting diode array.
Presently, vehicle warning light assemblies are equipped with conventional filament light bulbs which have a number of well-known problems. For example, the light bulbs draw excessive current and in certain conditions are not bright enough to see from a trailing vehicle. Moreover, traditional light bulbs have a relatively short life span, requiring frequent replacement. However, light bulbs are oftentimes not replaced promptly, creating an unsafe vehicle condition and possible injury not only to those within the vehicle but also to persons in other vehicles as well.
Light emitting diodes (LEDs) have recently been developed for use as a light source in motor vehicle lamps. An advantage to using LEDs is that they typically have an operating life of as much as 100,000 hours before they begin to degrade. LEDs also draw less current from the vehicle's electrical system and emit more light than similarly configured or styled filament light bulbs.
Current systems utilizing LEDs suffer many disadvantages. In some, there are not enough LEDs to emit sufficient light to act as a taillight under government regulations. In others, a special housing and lens cover must be used to operate the system. Thus, the entire lamp assembly for a filament light bulb must be replaced to utilize an LED system. Replacing the entire assembly with a new system can be a difficult task for the average consumer. Additionally, replacement is oftentimes prohibitively expensive considering that nearly all vehicles in use today already have incandescent bulb systems in place.
Thus, what is needed is an LED system which utilizes a sufficient number of LEDs to emit light which meets the government regulations for warning lights such as taillights. Furthermore, a system is needed which is able to replace a conventional bulb without having to use special housings, or requiring the replacement of an existing warning light assembly. What is further needed is a system which is inexpensive and easy to install. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.